Peregrina
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: "Si yo hubiera nacido veinticuatro años antes, o tú veinticuatro años después, supongo que yo no me habría enamorado de ti, ni tú te hubieras fijado en mí." La controversia será el más pequeño de sus problemas dentro de esta relación, pero Daisuke es un experto en meterse en problemas, incluso a sus años. [M por precaución - Viñetas con algo de relación entre sí - Post Epílogo]
1. Carta sin sello postal

Probablemente mi proyecto más ambicioso, desde que planteé esta pareja para la **Semana del Crack** del **Proyecto 1-8** no me la pude quitar más de la cabeza. El fic original era mucho más cutre que esta... ¿viñeta? Pero estaba escribiendo de forma paralela otras cosas relacionadas, así que decidí volverlas una suerte de conjunto de viñetas o un longshot con vaga conexión entre un episodio y otro, vosotros podréis juzgar luego. ¿Por qué el título? Lo podréis ver a lo largo que vaya publicando.

La pareja sé que está más que desquiciada, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¿Por qué? a) Adoro a Daisuke b) así como adoro a las parejas con grandes diferencias de edad c) estoy más que mal de la cabeza.

Lo único que me pertenece aquí es el nombre de la hija de los Ichijouji. Todo lo demás, no, no es mío, por fortuna vuestra.

_¿Pairing?_ Daisuke x Hija mayor de Ken y Miyako.

* * *

><p><strong>— Viñeta 1 —<strong>

Palabras: 1747 según el contador de Word.

Género: hurt/comfort - romance

Summary: _De haber sido diferentes las cosas, yo no me habría enamorado de ti._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peregrina<strong>

**I: Carta sin sello postal.**

**(Título alternativo: Culpas compartidas)**

_._

_._

_«Si yo hubiera nacido veinticuatro años antes, o tú veinticuatro años después, supongo que yo no me habría enamorado de ti, ni tú te hubieras fijado en mí. Si tu hijo fuera en realidad tu padre y fueras tú el hijo de tu hijo, o yo la madre de mi madre y ella mi hija… creo que así no hubiéramos coincidido. O tú eres como una flor que creció y floreció antes de estación o yo como la manzana que no llegó a madurar en la misma temporada que sus hermanas._

_De haber sido diferentes las cosas, yo no me habría enamorado de ti.»_

Sus novias de instituto o universidad jamás le escribieron cartas. Emails sí que recibió de parte de ellas y muchos, recuerda haber sostenido largas conversaciones de chat con ellas, pero nunca ninguna le escribió una carta de puño y letra. Tampoco él jamás escribió cartas de su puño y letra para alguien nunca, ¡es que le parecía algo anticuado y hasta cursi! Y allí estaba la carta de ella, sin remitente y sin sello postal porque ella misma la dejó en su buzón. Su inglés era bastante bueno, el intercambio le había enseñado bastante.

Antes de salir a trabajar siguió leyendo la letra ligeramente recostada a la derecha con la cual ella había formulado la única carta de amor que le hubieron dado en su vida.

_«O quizá sí, a veces pienso que sólo he nacido para quererte.»_

No pudo sonreír incluso si imaginaba sus ojos entrecerrándose hasta que su naricita respingada como la de su madre se arrugaba apenas un poco ante sus palabras. Intentó que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios, pero sólo le ganó un sentimiento similar a la angustia, _culpa_ con seguridad.

_«La gente dice que nuestro amor está mal en todos los niveles posibles. De ti, que eres un enfermo por "salir" con una chica que bien podría ser tu hija. De mí, que sólo te quiero por el dinero, que debería repugnarme besar a alguien que, bien puestos, podría ser mi padre._

_Pero ellos no saben que no salimos. Ellos no saben que lo único que compartimos son conversaciones sin conexión alguna y uno que otro beso furtivo y solamente porque yo te he rogado suficiente. Que nos hubiéramos acostado unas cuantas veces, es algo completamente al margen de todo esto.  
><em>

_Léeme bien: Kazue Ichijouji no le ruega a nadie y tú tuviste la desgracia de ser el primero.»_

Está desesperado. No era su primera vez en el campo del amor, no era la primera vez que miraba con excesivo cariño a una mujer. El problema era ese: una chica veinticuatro años menor que él había remecido su mundo desde sus cimientos y lo había derribado piedra por piedra hasta que no quedó nada.

_«Daisuke, por una vez te pido que me mires como a una desconocida que perfectamente podría estar cercana a tu edad, no como a una cría, no como a la hija de tu mejor amigo. Y sé que me dirás "precisamente ese es el problema, ERES la hija de mi mejor amigo", te he observado lo suficiente como para anticiparme a tus respuestas y créeme que atormentarte, atormentarme, atormentarnos no va a cambiar absolutamente nada. Podrás hacer todo para alejarme y podré hacer todo para irme, pero te seguiré queriendo como el sediento quiere beber agua. Siento que, insisto, he nacido para quererte, mis padres me han traído a la vida sólo para amarte, pero tú huyes, ¿no te jactabas de ser tan valiente cuando eras un niño?»_

—Son cosas diferentes —murmuró, besando el papel, aspirando su delicado perfume de melocotones, rosas y vainilla—, no es lo mismo pelear a muerte con un villano que te supera con creces en poder a tratar de no corromper a un alma pura. Eres una adelantada a tu edad, pero no comprendes nada.

_«Vale, lo sé. No comprendo nada ni sé siquiera si acaso necesito hacerlo. Me porto bien incluso si me tratas mal, ¡no te apures! Me duele más tu rechazo silencio a que si me dieras una bofetada y me dijeras que me comportara._

_Pero en realidad eres demasiado noble para pegar a mujer alguna, incluso si esa mujer soy yo, la que te insiste tanto. Eres tan bueno que no te das cuenta que tus caballerosos rechazos duelen mucho más que un golpe, que son más crueles que cualquier insulto. De un adolescente que apenas comienza a ser adulto, me espero el despiste, pero en ti es imperdonable.»_

Daisuke elegía no ver las cosas obvias, no por protegerse a sí mismo, si no por protegerla a ella. Bueno, proteger la relación con Ken, a quien jamás podrá volver a mirar a los ojos sin sentirse culpable. Miyako le quitaría la palabra de por vida.

_«Lamentablemente esta es nuestra historia. Yo no podría ser tu Margo Roth Spiegelman en esta situación, más bien es al revés. Para mí tú eres el misterio. Eres un libro abierto, pero escrito… ¡no sé, en ruso! Tú de ninguna forma podrías ser mi Augustus. O remotamente, me has salvado de algunas cosas sin darte cuenta. _

_No se trata de un protagonista y una heroína. Ni de una protagonista y un héroe._

_Vaya mierda la que te ofrezco en este papel, pero mira, tú me quieres, yo te quiero y sé que aún así la culpa no te dejaría vivir tranquilo ni aunque viviéramos en una villa recóndita en la Antártica. Pero te ofrezco cargar juntos la culpa, pero, ¡mierda! Yo qué sabía que iba a desmoronarlo todo con decirte ese día que te quiero. Pero es lo que hay, Daisuke, tú cambiaste mi noción del bien y el mal DE MANERA RADICAL, yo hice añicos tu mundo.»_

¿Culpas compartidas, eh? Kazue era una adelantada a su generación, una niña precoz. A veces pensaba en que tal vez la culpa la tuvieron sus dos mejores amigos en la crianza que le dieron a esa pequeña de ojos ámbar que le observaba desde el final de la barra de su restaurante, mientras no hacía otra cosa que beber varias tazas de té sencha. Incluso cuando estaba atendiendo a los demás, podía sentir sus ojos escudriñándole sin juzgar. En los días que estaba aterido de tanto trabajar, le medio regañaba.

"¿Hasta cuándo piensas mirar sin hacer nada, revoltosa? —Solía lanzarle junto a un pañuelo, dos ligas y un mandil— Mueve ese trasero flojo y ponte a trabajar, te daré un suculento plato de ramen cuando terminemos con todo esto".

Y ella iba feliz, ayudándole a servir a los comensales o a preparar las ensaladas.

La carga laboral no era la única en verse aligerada. Si ella reía, el mundo confabulaba para reírse con ella. Ella era como el reconfortante sol de las mañanas heladas de Nueva York en enero, brillante y cálida. Con ella colocaba música incluso después del cierre y ella le indicaba los registros vocales de los cantantes, le ayudaba a diferenciar un cello de un violín. Se había quedado en Nueva York por amor a la música y por amor a él, se lo dejó claro la primera vez que se acostaron, cuando por un momento se sintió un veinteañero en plena primera experiencia sexual.

"Tu voz es Contratenor. Me agrada, eres un adulto, pero tu voz no es tan grave como la mayoría de las voces de los adultos —mientras repartía besos suaves entre su hombro derecho y su mejilla, apoyada en sus codos, intentaba quitarse entre soplidos el cabello del rostro, hasta que él mismo terminaba por apartarle los cabellos, colocándolos tras su oreja—. Lo siento, Daisuke, escuchar detenidamente a todos también es malo".

Cuando le preguntó a ella sobre su registro vocal, Kazue Ichijouji se dio vuelta para no mirarle a los ojos.

"_Contralto_, soy del dos por ciento de la población femenina en poseer dicho registro, según mi maestro de Voz. Toda la vida creí ser más bien Mezzosoprano pero hasta los músicos cometemos errores de interpretación —volvió a girarse, volviendo a desordenarse el cabello—. Pero estoy segurísima en un noventa y nueve coma noventa y nueve por ciento de que tu registro es Contratenor. Incluso si no cantas porque no sabes interpretar".

Su registro vocal no era lo único especial en ella. Ella tenía muchas otras cualidades que la volvían única. Su voz llamándolo, el cómo pronunciaba cada sílaba de su nombre, lo roja que se colocaba su nariz cuando lloraba, la manía de entrecerrar los ojos cuando lo regañaba.

_«Perdóname, será la última vez que te ruegue. _

_Me iré, pero no volveré a casa, sólo… sólo necesito ordenar las ideas. Pero te lo ruego… si realmente no me quieres, dímelo mirándome a los ojos y yo no volveré a importunarte._

_Pero si me quieres, levanta tu trasero de esa silla, sal a la calle y mira otra vez en el buzón. O cerca, será lo mismo.»_

Movido quizá por sus palabras, se levantó, con la carta aún en mano, sujetando todos los folios. Abrió la puerta de su casa y ella estaba allí, sujetando una maleta y esbozando una sonrisa.

—Me dieron el papel de Aricie en _Hippolyte et Aricie_, antes de que me digas nada —soltó la valija y se le acercó hasta quedar a dos escasos pasos de él—. Ensayaré mucho y haré mucho ruido, así que por favor no te enojes. Y como segunda cosa, mis padres sólo saben que me echaron por ser la vecina escandalosa de la residencia y que viviré contigo un par de meses, quizás hasta que estrene la ópera.

» Supe que me dirías que sí incluso antes de preguntarte si podía quedarme a vivir contigo. Y si me dices que no deberé arreglármelas de otro modo, ¡tengo dinero de mi trabajo a tiempo parcial para pagarte por poder ocupar una habitación!

Daisuke sólo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara y soltar una carcajada. Ella sabía cómo cogerlo mientras volaba bajo y cómo sacarle un "sí" a todo. Kazue sólo rió con él.

—¿Es un sí? —Le miró expectante varios segundos—. No te he escrito la carta con la única finalidad de que me dejaras quedarme, ¡nunca tan ruin para eso! Si iba a vivir contigo, quería dejar todo claro de una buena vez.

Motomiya negó, revolviéndole los cabellos e invitándola a entrar a la casa.

—Es un sí a todo. Sí, puedes quedarte lo que haga falta. Y sí, te quiero —la tomó por las mejillas y la besó otra vez, apenas cerró la puerta tras la espalda de la menor.

**— 1 —**

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie-ccionario(?) -Bien puede saltarse esta sección-:<strong>

**Té sencha: **propiamente dicho, el té verde japonés, cuyas hojas tienen otro tipo de corte diferente al tradicional, lo cual cambia su sabor una vez servido. Debe vertirse el agua a 80ºC sobre las hojas para que éstas abran correctamente y así aprovechar al máximo su sabor.

**Margo Roth Spiegelman: **la heroína del libro _Ciudades de Papel_. Augustus, Augustus Waters, el héroe de _Bajo la Misma Estrella_, ambos libros de John Green.

**Hippolyte et Aricie:** Una tragedia musical, Ópera compuesta por Jean Philippe Rameau (y escrita por Pellegrin) en el año 1732, estrenada un año después. Bastante criticada en su estreno, la llamaron Barroca por su excentricidad por aquellos años, que contradecía bastante al estilo lulliano. De hecho, Hippolyte et Aricie (Hipólito y Aricia), es la primera obra bajo el término de barroco.

Sobre los** registros vocales**, me lo copiaré descaradamente de Wikipedia (he perdido ese maldito informe que me tocó hacer alguna vez para mi clase de música -y que me hizo descubrir que mi registro se movía entre Soprano y Mezzosoprano antes de que no fuera capaz de volver a cantar-). **Contralto** es la voz femenina más grave y destaca por la rica sonoridad y amplitud de su registro grave. El término también se usa como sinónimo para la persona que canta con esa voz. **Contratenor** es el cantante adulto que canta en el tipo de voz masculino más alto, empleando el falsete, la voz de cabeza y la voz de pecho. La aparición de estos cantantes surge como una alternativa ante la prohibición de la Iglesia Católica para la continuidad de los _castrati_. Los contratenores son hombres que conservan las peculiaridades de esta voz de soprano (también con mayor potencia), sin haber sido alterado su desarrollo hormonal, por un peculiar desarrollo de su aparato fonador.

¡Y pues! No sé qué añadir acá, salvo las aclaraciones. Mi experiencia con la música fue más bien traumática y aprendí que puedo actuar ante un público, pero ni a palos cantar.

No sé cuándo actualice esta historia y si acaso tenga buena acogida. En fin, es hora de volver a hacer cama si quiero que se me pase esta gripe. Los tiempos han sido mezclados a propósito, una vez más.

Gracias por leer y pido perdón por haberos hecho perder el tiempo con esta semejante tontería.

_Carrie Summertime._


	2. El jazz de las lágrimas

No tengo gran cosa que decir, esta viñeta comencé a hacerla tras terminar la otra, la dejé allí y hoy, tras pasar un día 'bueno', decidí que era hora de terminarla y subirla. No tengo beta porque ya nadie quiere quemarse los ojos conmigo, así que si hay errores, agradezco ser notificada mediante reviews ;)

* * *

><p><strong>— Viñeta 2 —<strong>

Palabras: 1292

Género:_ Fluff,_ diabetes, azúcar... y unas pinceladas de _hurt/comfort._

Summary: _«¿Te sientes mejor?» «Contigo es imposible sentirse mal.»_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peregrina<strong>

**II: El Jazz de las lágrimas**

_._

_._

_._

—Si algo puedo decirte, Kazue, es que creo que _cantar es como cocinar_ —deslizó otra vez el plato que ella negaba a comerse porque las lágrimas le habían quitado el apetito.

—¿Como cocinar? —Le miró largamente a los ojos y volvió a intentar comer.

—Si lo haces con el corazón, se nota. Si no, sale mal, incluso si has sido bendecido con el talento, ¿quieres hacer conmigo la cena?

_No había caso. _

Cada vez que quería ponerse triste porque su segunda pasión luego de hacer sonrojar a Daisuke Motomiya, un hombre entrado ya en sus cuarenta y tantos, le causaba angustias terribles. Luego de que la ópera no se le diera del todo bien (aún con su resistencia no lograba cantar tanto rato sin sentir que iba a terminar desmayándose), rehusándose terminantemente a cantar pop, habiendo probado hasta el _góspel_, comenzaba a sentirse desesperanzada. No, no importaba cuán buena fuera tocando el piano o el violín, su tutor de carrera quería sacarle el máximo provecho a su voz.

«Si cantaras pop, serías la nueva Madonna o incluso llegarías al nivel de Lady Gaga. Incluso, podrías ser como Norah Jones…», «Si decidieras por el jazz, serías ¡ni más ni menos que la nueva Ella Fitzgerald! Pero japonesa. O quizás una nueva Billie Holiday.», «Las cantantes japonesas con tu registro vocal, creo que, ni siquiera existen, ¡tu voz ha sido un don caído del cielo!» De alguna manera, cada día, su tutor intentaba persuadirla de que su presentación de grado como intérprete fuera precisamente vocal. «¡Bah, para el talento con los instrumentos tienes a Miya Masaoka, japonesa, estrambótica y talentosa!», incluso si ella en su vida había sabido cómo tocar un _koto _o algo por el estilo. Se planteó incluso que podría tocar algún instrumento de viento, dándolo por descartado casi de inmediato: si no pudo con la ópera, ¿qué le hacía pensar que, por decir, con un saxofón o un trombón sí? ¡Con mucho sabía tocar un clarinete! Y, si era sincera, le traía recuerdos de chicos raros e introvertidos de la escuela secundaria. Y no, recuerdos muy vergonzosos de la misma época, ¡en ese tiempo era un orgullo ser la primera flauta de la orquesta escolar! Además que a los trece años sus pulmones tenían más aguante; nunca había fumado ni salido de fiesta hasta tarde a esa edad. Once años más tarde algo de mala vida, malas elecciones y cigarrillos fumados en épocas de estrés le pasarían la cuenta.

—¿Sigue intentando convencerte con lo de la nueva Billie Holiday? A mi abuela le gustaba, pero como muchas otras cantantes llenas de talento, la droga la terminó matando. Y yo no quisiera que terminaras como ella. O aún peor, como Amy Winehouse o Janis Joplin… ¡algo sé de música! —Daisuke, ahora haciendo las finanzas, conversaba con ella tras almorzar juntos.

—Y debo decir que tus gustos son bastante buenos, pero tranquilo, no moriré porque mi hígado no aguante mis vicios o porque estaba tan desesperada que acabé inyectándome heroína directamente en la cabeza —le sonrió, curiosa en lo que buscaba Motomiya.

Daisuke negó con una sonrisa, su humor sarcástico, ¿de quién lo habrá sacado? Seguramente de su padre, donde todos veían a un hombre virtuoso e incapaz de matar una mosca, Daisuke sabía que allí se escondía un pequeño bastardo de humor sarcástico. Obvio, tenía de dónde salir.

—La diferencia entre tú y Janis, mi pequeña, es que no estás sola. Y eres mucho más centrada.

Se rieron ante esa comparación. Claro que ella no era como Joplin. Y si debía sincerarse, no le llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—¿Sabes algo? Usualmente te gusta oírme cantar mientras _me amas_, pero me gustaría cambiar la rutina… ¿y si escuchamos a Janis?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Contigo es imposible sentirse mal.

—Esa es mi lucha actual, mi pequeña —se rió el mayor, acariciándole el cabello por sobre la distancia que les suponía la mesa del comedor—. Pero estoy bastante atareado con estas cuentas ahora mismo, ¿por qué no aprovechas de ensayar? Aquí mismo, si gustas, no me molestas nada.

—Vale, vale —se levantó de su asiento y le abrazó por los hombros, repartiendo besos desde sus mejillas a su barbilla un par de veces—. No te has rasurado, creo que me agrada tu barba de tres días.

—Cinco —corrigió con suavidad, atrapándola con un brazo para besarla en los labios—. Deja de provocarme, tramposa y ve a ensayar.

Se deshizo del abrazo con mucho trabajo de su parte, yendo a su habitación (nada más que una fachada) a buscar su ordenador e instalándose en la sala de estar, Daisuke la escuchó toda la tarde buscando canciones y no parecía convencida. Quizá podría ir a darle una mano… no, esta batalla le tocaba lidiarla a ella.

La escuchó pasar desde lo más nuevo a lo más clásico, pasó por las canciones tristes de Amy, las canciones cargadas de emoción de Janis, las variantes de Gaga… y sólo entonces soltó una risa al escuchar que Billie fue una de sus elecciones, ¿cómo supo? No habría estado más de dos horas buscando una canción.

—Prueba con _Born to love_, _Cheek to Cheek_ o _Loveless Love_.

—Espera, ¿has estado buscando todo el tiempo? —Se levantó de manera impetuosa del sofá—. Claro, puedes buscarme parte de la tarea, pero eres incapaz de…

—Tengo una mejor idea y es _I Only Have Eyes For You__._

—No seas tan egocéntrico —relojeó los ojos y volvió a sentarse para buscar las canciones, mirar partituras, las líricas, escucharlas y finalmente sólo asintió—. Vale, ya he elegido. Déjame ir a buscar el teclado a ver si puedo interpretarla mientras canto.

De verdad, Daisuke pensaba, que desde que ella se había ido a vivir a su casa, todos los días eran diferentes, es decir, ¡no todos los días una chica tan linda tocaba algo casi como un piano sólo para ti!

—_Y ya sé qué darle en su próximo cumpleaños._

De madera oscura y grande, debería mover algunas cosas en la sala, pero allí situaría el piano de cola que tenía en mente.

No se movió de allí, a pesar de su avasalladora personalidad, su pequeña aún se ponía nerviosa cuando alguien más la miraba cantar. No, de seguro era cuestión de ella con su persona nada más.

_My love must be a kind of blind love,_

_I can't see anyone but you *  
><em>

Escucharla cantar era una delicia siempre, una voz demasiado potente para venir de alguien tan pequeña y delgada, como si sus dedos conocieran de memoria cada tecla, sus dedos finos sin duda se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas blancas y negra.

Falló algunas notas, su voz se elevó de más en otras, ¿qué sucedía allí? Se levantó en el acto para ir a verla, pero al entrar a la sala, la encontró de espaldas a él, sus hombros estaban temblando ligeramente.

—¿Kazue, sucedió algo? —La envolvió cálidamente en un abrazo por la espalda, acariciándole los hombros—. ¿Todo bien, preciosa?

No le respondió. Volvió a insistir.

—D-descuida, sólo… sólo _acabo de comprenderlo_ —volteó a mirarle, sí, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. _Cantar es como cocinar_, puede conmoverte el resultado. Y seguí tu principio, he… he puesto todo el corazón en cantar, en tocar y… he aprendido plenamente el sentido de _interpretar_.

Volvió a tocar el teclado, dejando que Daisuke se fuera a sentar en uno de los sofás. Nunca en sus veinticuatro años había sido tan feliz al interpretar una pieza.

—¿Y qué le dirás a tu tutor, pequeña?

—Que seré su nueva Billie Holiday, pero sin las drogas —tras acabar, apoyó las manos sobre el teclado—, y que me dedicaré al jazz.

— 2 —

* * *

><p>*: I only have eyes for you - Billie Holiday.<p>

_Casi todo lo mencionado, hace alusión directa o indirecta al jazz. En tanto, Janis Joplin anda entre el Rock&Roll y el blues._

Tened un feliz año nuevo, si es que no actualizo en estos días :'D

_Carrie Summertime_


End file.
